All I Want For Christmas Is You
by CherriLuvsMusic
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran have been apart for years, and Sakura misses him. Her only Christmas wish? Her true love back. Will it come true? Songfic for Mariah Carey's "All I Want For Christmas Is You". Read and Review!


****

**A/N: Hey everyone!**

**I was listening to "All I Want For Christmas Is You", and I decided that it'd be perfect for the holiday, so here ya go!**

**

* * *

**

It was a cold wintery morning, for December 24, when 16-year old Sakura Kinomoto was woken by her phone ringing.

"Ugh, Tomoyo-chan, it's too early. Can we talk later? I need some more sleep." said Sakura, sleepily.

"No, Sakura-chan, it's 9:30 already! Remember, I get you for today, and your family gets you for Christmas, so let me start my day!" said Tomoyo Daidouji, giggling into the phone.

"Ah...Tomo..." yawned Sakura.

"No excuses! You know my big Christmas party is tonight, so I need to get you prepared! Be at my place in 1 hour maximum, toodles!" said Tomoyo, hanging up the phone before Sakura could argue.

Sakura groaned and dragged herself out of her bed and into her private bathroom wake up.

Sakura Kinomoto had light brown hair that flowed down to her waist (she grew it out a bunch). She was fairly tall, and had a really cute figure. The part that stood out most was her dazzling emerald eyes that were, at the moment, half-closed.

She splashed her face with water, brushed her teeth, and changed into a pair of jeans, a light grey thermal, with a bubble vest on top, and her flats, and went down, and drove to Tomoyo's.

Sakura approached the gate slowly. "Please state your name." said a voice from the gate's speaker.

"Sakura Kinomoto. I have an appointment with Tomoyo-chan." she said.

"Welcome, Sakura-sama, please come in. The fate opened and she walked into the building. Tomoyo was there waiting.

"Very nice, Sakura. 58 minutes, 33 seconds, and 99 milliseconds." said Tomoyo, holding up her stopwatch.

Tomoyo Daidouji had been Sakura's best friend since they were in diapers. She had strangely purple hair that fell down in waves to her back, and glimmering amethyst eyes. She had a petite little figure, but was also very suspicious.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Alright Tomoyo, let my torturing begin."

* * *

_**Later that night-Tomoyo's mansion, Christmas Party**_

After hours and hours of styling, Sakura Kinomoto was transformed into a beauty. Her hair had been curled into soft waves that were kept down. She had a red dress with a green sash at the middle, with a furry trim at the bottom. She was also put into a pair of red heels that had green ribbons as straps.

"Kyaa! You look wonderful, Sakura!" squealed Tomoyo.

"I must admit, Tomoyo, you've really outdone yourself for this dress." said Sakura, twirling in front of a mirror to get a good look at herself.

"Aww...thanks Sakura. Now come on, and let's celebrate Christmas!"

Sakura's expression suddenly saddened. "Yeah sure. It's just...oh never mind." she said.

"Wishing Syaoran was here?" asked Tomoyo.

Sakura nodded. "I was hoping he would be back. He emailed me a couple of days ago and told me that the paperwork was close to being done." she sighed. "Christmas just won't be right without him." she said.

"You know what? It probably won't. But let's go out and have a little fun anyway, alright?" asked Tomoyo. "Sure, Moyo, sure."

Sakura and Tomoyo walked around just about the whole time. Many people complimented on Sakura's looks, and she and Tomoyo blushed. They were in the middle of something when the doorbell rang.

"Oh, I had better get that! Hey Sakura, go on to the karaoke lounge, ok? I will meet you there." smiled Tomoyo, as she ran off.

Sakura cautiously walked into the karaoke lounge. Some random guys were on stage singing "Santa Baby". She laughed as they strutted around. Once they were finished, everyone clapped and laughed.

"Ok!" called the Emcee. "Who's next?"

The spotlight roamed the room until it stopped on one unsuspecting girl with bright green eyes. They crowd cheered. "Come on up!"

"Me?" squeaked Sakura.

The Emcee nodded, and the crowded cheered as she walked up the stage carefully.

"What's your name, there?" asked the Emcee.

"Sakura Kinomoto." she replied nervously.

"Alright, Sakura, do you have a preference as to what song you're gonna sing?" asked the guy.

"Um, I guess I'll sing 'All I Want For Christmas Is You' by Mariah Carey." she said, nervously.

"Alrighty now! Here is Sakura Kinomoto singing: 'All I Want For Christmas Is You!"

The first opening chords came out, and Sakura opened her mouth to sing.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

The crowd cheered at her voice. She was actually really good.

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true..._

_All I want for Christmas is_

_You... yea yea_

_She got a little more excited and pumped it up._

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_(and I) Don't care about presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas day_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you..._

_You baby_

_Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow_

_(and I) I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_I won't even stay awake to_

_Hear those magic reindeer click_

_'Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

_What more can I do_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

_You baby_

_All the lights are shining_

_So brightly everywhere (so brightly yea)_

_And the sound of children's_

_Laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing (oh yea)_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need -_

_won't you please bring my baby to me..._

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just want to see baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

_Oh I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is_

_You (You) baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you baby..._

_All I want for Christmas is you baby..._

The crowd went crazy as she finished the last note. Sakura smiled, took a bow and walked off stage.

People were complimenting her everywhere she went. She smiled and quickly said a "thank you" as she headed towards the main living room. She grabbed a cup, and was ready to fill it with hot cocoa when she heard a deep, husky, familiar voice. "Wow, you were really good out there." Sakura spun around and almost fainted.

Dark brown hair, amber colored eyes, tall.

"Syaoran...?" she whispered.

He smiled. "Oh good. I won't have to remind you." he said, laughing.

"Oh my gosh! When did you get here? How come I didn't know you were coming? Wow, look at you! You look great! And you're so tall!" she babbled.

"Haha, thank you. To answer all of your questions, I got here 10 minutes ago, just in time to hear your lovely voice perform. You never knew because I wanted it to be a surprise. And you look amazing!" said Syaoran.

"And I got you something, being Christmas, and all." said Syaoran, pulling out a long box. He handed it to her, and she slowly opened it to find a beautiful silver locket. It had a silver chain and a little locket. On one side, a cherry blossom was engraved, and the other had a little wolf. "Oh, my gosh, Syaoran, it's beautiful! And I don't have anything for you." she said, still gaping at the beautiful necklace.

"That's fine. How could you have? You had no idea I was coming!" he said, smiling. "And anyway, like you said: All I want for Christmas is you."

She hugged him. Then, something little caught her eye. She giggled.

"What?" asked Syaoran, confused.

"Look up." she said.

On the ceiling, there was a little mistletoe hanging.

Syaoran scoffed. "Heh, like I need that to kiss you."

Sakura smiled, and they followed the old tradition, as he leaned down, and pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

**A/N: There we have it! The story is complete!**

**Anyway, thanks to everyone, and MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Hope your Christmas is filled with happiness and laughter!**

**-Cherri**


End file.
